


The Button Standoff Transcript

by Anonymous



Series: DreamSMP Transcripts [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: THE BUTTON STANDOFF TRANSCRIPTSimply the argument surrounding the button, transcribed exactly as it was said. This accounts for the many commas. Hopefully it's a useful resource for writers.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP Transcripts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	The Button Standoff Transcript

QUACKITY: Wha-what are these buttons for? Is there in [sic] like, any doors?

WILBUR: Oh yeah, Big Q, I should probably explain. Uh, d-hey, Tommy. [pause] You know last night I-

TOMMY: ...

WILBUR: -actually, wuh-kuh- you just nodded, you didn't say anything, you jus-

TOMMY: Hello.

WILBUR: Okay, okay. Erm, d'you know last night, I, um, [breath] I-I, you know, you know, what went wrong last night, Tommy? What went wrong? Well, well, we-uh, we trusted Technoblade-

QUACKITY: 'N' fucking Tubbo died, that w-[laugh] That w-what's what went wrong.

WILBUR: Yeah, we trusted Te-Teh-trusting Technoblade, th'was the first thing that went wrong. Right.

TOMMY: [inaudible] sicken me. Oh, my...

WILBUR: [crosstalk] I-I will confess, we shouldn't have trusted Technoblade, right. Uh-I-I'm happy to trust him now.

TOMMY: He's a bad hombre.

QUACKITY: [crosstalk] He's a bad señor.

WILBUR: I'd say he's a pretty good hombre.

TOMMY: Bad señor.

WILBUR: Look, but here's the thing, here's the thing, [crosstalk] so we shouldn't-

TOMMY: Yeah, teach me some, teach me, teach me, teach me your-your tongue.

[pause]

QUACKITY: [stutter] H-d-Jesus Christ...

TOMMY: What do I, what-how do I say that?

[Then they both just repeatedly say "Señor" in high-pitched voices for a few seconds.]

QUACKITY: Oh, I have a, I have a good one f-I have a...good one for you.

WILBUR: Señor malo! [Bad man, Mr. Bad]

[Then they all just repeatedly say "Señor malo" in high-pitched voices for a few seconds. Tommy says "El shit" a few times for good measure.]

QUACKITY: [high-pitched Spanish, something to do with a house]

WILBUR: [stutter] W-wha? [laughter]

TOMMY: Wh-what does that-what does that mean.

QUACKITY: [Same phrase but the last word is different]

WILBUR: [laughter]

TOMMY: No me gusta! [I don't like it]

QUACKITY: [high-pitched Spanish]

WILBUR: Listen, listen, listen, listen listen-

TOMMY: This isn't making any sense to me-

WILBUR: -listen, listen.

TOMMY: L-let's stay in English!

WILBUR: Tommy-

QUACKITY: [laughter]

TOMMY: Yes.

WILBUR: So that was, [stutter] mistake [sic] number one and two, alright? Mistake number three, easily, was losing the button. Right?

[breath, pause]

So last night, I came on, to the server, and I had a l-look around. I had a [crosstalk] search around.

TOMMY: Oh.

WILBUR: Tommy, are you prepared for what you might be about to see? 

QUACKITY: Uhh...

TOMMY: Yes.

WILBUR: Look at that button as well.

TOMMY: If there's one thing I am, it's...

QUACKITY: [crosstalk] Tommy?

WILBUR: You're prepared right now? You've got everything you-you've got, you-you-you're in the right headspace, to receive information that might upset you?

QUACKITY: [wheeze]

TOMMY: Uh- Nothing ever upsets me.

WILBUR: Are y-are you, are you, emotionally ready, [crosstalk] for information-

TOMMY: I've pulled out my-my _cry,_ my _cry_ bones.

WILBUR: Are you m-

QUACKITY: Your 'cry bones'?!

WILBUR: Are you em-are you [crosstalk] emotionally ready-

TOMMY: I don't cry now. I don't cry, I just grind my teeth! Oh, yes

WILBUR: -for information [crosstalk] that might up-upset you.

QUACKITY: I don't have a single cell of crybaby in me. Not a [crosstalk] single one.

WILBUR: Tommy. You're not the only one-that's not the onl-you're not the only one that builds penises.

QUACKITY: [chuckle]

TOMMY: Thank you!

QUACKITY: Is that-Is that what you wanted to show us?

TOMMY: Oh! [the corridor is uncovered] Oh.

QUACKITY: Wh-wait...

WILBUR: I found it.

Uh, you-I don't know if you saw, but I got to _here,_ yesterday on stream, and dug, looking for it. I forgot that it was all col- N-n-no, Big Q, Big Q, Big Q, please, please.

QUACKITY: Oop! I thought you guys went in.

WILBUR: Ladies first.

QUACKITY: It is, what is this. La- [wheeze]

WILBUR: Right. If you [crosstalk] follow-if you come up, if you come up-

QUACKITY: I LOVE WOMEN!

TOMMY: YEAHHHHH.

WILBUR: -here.

TOMMY: YOU BETTER-NO MEN ALLOWED.

QUACKITY: NO MEN!

TOMMY: NO MEN! NO MEN!

QUACKITY: No men... [wheeze]

TOMMY: Holy... _HOOOOOLY SHIT!_

WILBUR: Hey. Please don't press that button.

QUACKITY: [excited gasp]

WILBUR: Please. And I mean this. [crosstalk] And I mean that.

TOMMY: [long roar of shock]

WILBUR: And I mean that; don't press this button.

QUACKITY: [similar long roar of shock]

WILBUR: Tommy-

QUACKITY: What the f-

WILBUR: [crosstalk] Big Q-

QUACKITY: -uck is this?!

WILBUR: I'm-[pause] Lemme [sic] just get rid of some of these. I'm happy to announce...that I've gone out of my way...

[breath] Big Q, I know you weren't here yesterday. Were you? You weren't-

QUACKITY: [crosstalk] _No!_ I w-I was running an event!

WILBUR: -You weren't, you didn't, you didn't hear ab-You didn't hear about any of this. Uh, I was gonna blow up the event.

Dream, Dream gave me about four stacks of TNT, which are currently laying under, Manberg. This button is connected to redstone and repeaters that will ignite, and, blow up the entire nation.

I wanted to bring you two here because I wanted to make sure you bear witness-I did-You know-

TOMMY: Bear witness to w-

WILBUR: I felt like we _missed_ yesterday. Well, yesterday was my chance, to blow it all _up-please_ put that [piece of TNT] back.

TOMMY: Oh, I'm s- I'm just reading the signs. I c-sorry, I can't-

WILBUR: Oh.

TOMMY: Sorry, kee-

WILBUR: Oh.

QUACKITY: Well-

TOMMY: [noticing distant gamertag] Crouch. 

QUACKITY: Crouch, crouch, crouch. [pause] _D-Noone_ locked the door. Noone fucking locked the door. Hold on.

WILBUR: Listen. Listen.

TOMMY: Sorry, I just, I can't hear you with all the reverb on-

WILBUR: I missed my chance. Can you please, stop. Please-Please stop, right.

TOMMY: Uh, I'm sorry. Sorry.

WILBUR: I missed my chance, to blow 'em up, right? Then I looked on my Twitch Dot Tee Vee today- I didn't even do an intro screen, when I started streaming, dude. _I just,_ luh-mm, I just booted [inaudible, maybe 'up and' or ''em'] straight in. You know why? It's 'cause I saw _someone_ was in Manberg. Someone was here. Right?

[lip smack] And I thought, what better time? Of just eradicating, the nation, and eradicating him, than _right now._

TOMMY: N-

WILBUR: I can finally do what I said I was gonna [sic] [stutter], you know, that I said what I was gonna [sic] do!

QUACKITY: No, no, no, Wilbur, Wilbur, listen, listen, listen-

WILBUR: _I MAY HAVE MISSED MY CHANCE-_

QUACKITY: -Blowing up Manberg is not gonna do anything.

WILBUR: _Oh,_ Big Q, you _sound_ just like Tommy!

QUACKITY: [inaudible]

TOMMY: [inaudible] Crouch, crouch!

WILBUR: _I'm_ not crouching; there's no point! I'll-We'll all be dead soon, it doesn't matter. Look-

TOMMY: Whaddya [sic] mean Will...Why-why soon?

WILBUR: Listen. Listen. Tommy.

TOMMY: What.

WILBUR: I'm gonna [sic] do it today! [crosstalk] I'm gonna [sic] do it today!

QUACKITY: No, no, no! No, no, no! [crosstalk] No, no, no. No.

TOMMY: You're gonna do _what_ today? Wait, wait, you're gonna do _what_ today?

WILBUR: Listen, I- [laugh] _What do you MEAN, I'm gonna do what today?_ What do you mean w-

QUACKITY: Move away from the fuckin' button, move away. Move away.

WILBUR: Fine, I'll stand here then. But _listen._ You guys...I will, w-what are you doing? Stop.

TOMMY: I-I'm j-Sorry. 

WILBUR: Stop.

TOMMY: It's the reverb, it's the reverb.

WILBUR: What do you mean, it's the reverb?

TOMMY: Can I hold that pick?

WILBUR: He's literally abo-He's literally there.

TOMMY: There's too much reverb in this room, Wilbur, 'cause, the door- Can you just pass me that pick?

WILBUR:... I- [passes pick]

TOMMY: Well, there's too much fuckin' reverb, man! It's not-

QUACKITY: Too much reverb! Yeah, no, no, no- No-

WILBUR: What the fuck are you on?

QUACKITY: [with reverb] Ooo-ooh! Wooo!

WILBUR: Can I-Can I please give my speech?

QUACKITY & (TOMMY): Okay.

(Yeah, go on.)

WILBUR: I don't care if you-Okay, Jesus, _right-Oh!_ Hold on, be right back!

[laugh] CashApp, thanks for the sixty-nine! I'm in the middle of something-

TOMMY: Uh yeah, can I also be right back?

WILBUR: Listen, listen, Tomm-What do you mean, be right b-No, I'm back.

QUACKITY: [snicker]

WILBUR: Oh, my God. Look, Big Q, I'll explain it to you, right. [crosstalk] Yesterday I had-

TOMMY: Sorry, go ahead. _Sorry,_ I'm here, I'm here, I'm here, I'm here.

WILBUR: Yesterday I had the _perfect_ opportunity, to blow everything up, and finally end it. You know? I had _the_ perfect opportunity, to finally blow up everything and end it, and just-and just completely save everyone. Right? From the tyranny of Schlatt, and the tyranny, the _tyranny_ of the _existence_ of Manberg, and L'Manberg, right?

[Tommy accidentally whispers "what do we do?!?!?!" to Wilbur instead of Quackity]

So today I'm gonna do it! Why've you whispered- [pause] Tommy-

TOMMY: Oh! oh, oh-

QUACKITY: What the fuck are you talking about? Wilbur, what the hell are you-[nervous laugh] Wha-

TOMMY: Oh wait, sorry, sorry; wrong, sorry, wr- Uh, uh...

QUACKITY: [crosstalk] Wilbur, I'm-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, what are you talking about-

WILBUR: Are you gonna try and stop- What- Are you gonna try and stop-

Are you gonna- What are you two talking about, in whispers?

TOMMY: UH! Uh, well I was- I messaged him, I messaged him, 'what do _we_ do', with a comma between the, do and we, because I was referring to uri-uh, urination. Anyway, continue, please.

WILBUR: W- Eh- Wha-

QUACKITY: Wilbur, listen, listen; you can't do that shit. Listen, Manberg-

WILBUR: You're not blocking the button, I can still press it. I can literally still press the button.

TOMMY: Hey, Big Q, can you just stand r-

[blocks being placed]

WILBUR: Wait, no-

QUACKITY: No no no no no no, no no no no no, stand there, stand there. Just stand-

TOMMY: You fuckin' stay right here.

QUACKITY: Listen. No, lemme-

WILBUR: Please let me out. Please-

QUACKITY: -talk to you Wilbur, Wilbur, lemme talk to you.

TOMMY: Stay _right_ here.

WILBUR: I'm-the MINUTE I'm through this cobblestone, I'm pressing the button. What d'ya wanna [sic] say? Say it _now._

QUACKITY & (TOMMY): Wilbur, Wilbur, it's all fucking worse here, you're getting-you're not only gonna [sic] kill Manberg, you're not only gonna [sic] kill Manberg! You're not only gonna [sic] kill Manb-

(WILBUR, I CAN JITTERCLICK AT 12 CPS [clicks per second] WILBUR, YOU FOOL! Y- I CAN JITTERCLICK SO QUICK! I CAN JITTER-)

WILBUR: _AS SOON AS I'M THROUGH THIS COBBLE I'M PRESSING IT!_

QUACKITY & (TOMMY): [inaudible] -to everything! You're gonna do do much fucking harm on [sic] pressing it!

([inaudible] -so much faster than you, [inaudible] press that button, you stupid son of a bitch-)

TOMMY: Wilbur, Wilbur, you've gone in- This isn't the right thing to do-

WILBUR: As soon as I press it, _I'm pressing this and y-_ us three are gonna [sic] run out, us three are running!

QUACKITY: No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

TOMMY: [inaudible ranting]

WILBUR: Us three are running, the minute I've pressed it!

TOMMY: Don't test me, don't test me! I can jitterclick, Wilbur, and I _will_ do it-

WILBUR: I'm gonna keep going! I w-eventually I'll get through!

QUACKITY: [inaudible] DON'T FUCKING DO THAT SHIT! [crosstalk] YOU CAN'T DO IT! You're not just gonna [sic] just destroy Schlatt-

WILBUR: Explain it to me! Explain it to me! Give me a reason! Give me a reason.

QUACKITY: You're not doing _anything_ by it-

TOMMY: This-this isn't the right thing to do, Wilbur!

WILBUR: W-oh [stutter], _who else is it gonna hurt?!_ It's gonna hurt, Schlatt, Manberg and-

QUACKITY & TOMMY: _Everyone!_

QUACKITY & (TOMMY): Everyone! _Everyone_ who lives here, you're gonna hurt _everyone_ who lives here-

(Tubbo, Niki, everyone you've worked for, everything _you've_ worked for-)

WILBUR: _Je_ sus Christ, let me out.

QUACKITY: You literally made it! You literally, you still have landmarks there-

TOMMY: [inaudible] Wilbur, we can _still_ take it back. We can _still_ t-This isn't the right button to press.

WILBUR: I'm li-I'm pressing it...

[sigh] [pause]

QUACKITY: Wilbur, you can't fucking do that shit, you _literally_ can't do it. You're gonna [sic] hurt-

TOMMY: Wilbur. Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur.

QUACKITY: _-so_ much, hurt _so_ many more people than you're gonna [sic] save.

WILBUR: Why did I bring you-I should've just done it. I sh-I'm such a fucking showman. [crosstalk] I'm such a sh-I should have just done it.

TOMMY: Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur.

WILBUR: Why did I bring you here?

TOMMY: Wilbur, _everyone,_ is going to die with you, if you do this. This _isn't_ fair.

WILBUR: No, you two can escape, _I'll_ be the, I'll b-oh. Oh. I'll be-

TOMMY: Us two! There is-

WILBUR: I'll be trapped, in here.

QUACKITY & (TOMMY): There's just so many, there's just so many people living there, though! And it-

(You'll _die,_ with this.)

WILBUR: [sigh]

TOMMY: Big Q, Big Q. Wilbur, you'll die with this, if you stay in here. Excuse me, Big Q.

WILBUR: [muffled] That's why you gave me my- [crosstalk] That's why you asked for my picks, isn't it? That's why you asked-That's why you asked for my-

TOMMY: Just stand there? 

QUACKITY: What the w-

TOMMY: You'll die with it. Alright? Take this L with you, pal. Because this isn't-You're not blowing up-

WILBUR: Look. Tommy, Tommy. Tommy, listen. Tommy, listen. Please let-

TOMMY: Hit him. Hit him, Big Q.

WILBUR: Please let- Please let-

QUACKITY: Stop. Stop, stop, stop, stop. _Stop!_ Stop.

WILBUR: [sigh]

TOMMY: If you blow this up, you're taking yourself with you. [sic]

[pause] Is that what you want?

WILBUR: _I JUST- I JUST WANNO_ [sic] _FU_ \- [laugh] _I just wanna_ [sic] _end it._ I wanna [sic] end it. I wanna [sic] press that button, man. [pause] Everyone's saying...fuck...

QUACKITY: Whaddya [sic] want? Whaddya [sic] want? Okay, okay, Wilbur. What's your end's goal [sic] here, what are you gonna [sic] achieve with that.

[pause]

What-stop, stop, stop, don't [crosstalk] place fake buttons, what the fuck are you gonna [sic] achieve with that?

WILBUR: Oh, come on...It's not...It's not, it doesn't...It didn't work...[sigh]

QUACKITY: By blowing L'Manberg up?

[pause]

TOMMY: If you do this Wilbur, Wilbur, the exit's blocked. You kill us, _and_ you kill yourself. [pause] Don't do this.

WILBUR: [sigh]

QUACKITY: Don't do it.

WILBUR: [sigh] Why did you...Why'd you-why'd you have to make it so difficult? Why'd you have to make it so difficult?

QUACKITY: Mmm.

WILBUR: If you just let me, press the button-

TOMMY: Keep an eye on the button, keep an eye on the button.

WILBUR: If you just let me press the button-

TOMMY: Don't press the button, man.

WILBUR: If you just let me press the button...

TOMMY: So, do you want us to go down with you?

Wait, Big Q, Big Q.

WILBUR: I don't...I don't-I _don't_ wanna [sic] kill you two.

TOMMY: Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur. 

WILBUR: I _don't_ want you two to die.

TOMMY: Wilbur, if you press the button, we die as well. [passes him his pickaxe]

QUACKITY: There's no fuckin' point.

TOMMY: Take off your armour, Big Q, take off your armour.

QUACKITY: [sigh] Let me get naked...

TOMMY: Bro, just take off your armour! I don't want any-

QUACKITY: Okay, I'll take it off, I'l take it off!

TOMMY: -It's not about that, it's not about that.

QUACKITY: [wheeze]

TOMMY: If you press the button, we die with you. So if you wanna kill, not only all of Manberg, but everyone else-

QUACKITY: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Hey, hey, hey! Fuckin', fuckin-

TOMMY: No, no, no, no, hey, hey! Let 'im, let 'im, let 'im.

QUACKITY: Chill the fuck out.

TOMMY: If you press it, then you kill everyone. Not just _yourself._

[pause]

WILBUR: [long, shaky sigh] _Oh... FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, MAN!_ WHY D'YOU _MAKE IT_ SO HARD-I should have just d-I'm such a, _f-ucking_ showman... [sigh]

[pause]

You-you love it, don't you Tommy? You love...L'Manberg.

TOMMY: Yes.

WILBUR: And Big Q, you wanna [sic] help.

QUACKITY: Wilbur, when I ran against you, it was to _save,_ L'Manberg, not- It wasn't against _you,_ it wasn't against _Tommy,_ I, I just wanted more freedom, for that land, and...And you blowing it up, fucking ruins _everything_ everything [crosstalk] has been work on [sic] from the election to the festival.

TOMMY: We can't get _anything_ back, if you do this Wilbur.

QUACKITY: That's like, that's [inaudible] right there.

TOMMY: You're not just ruining _your_ L'Manberg; you're ruining _everyone's_ L'Manberg.

WILBUR: You know what they say- Have you heard of something called a Chekhov's Gun, Tommy?

TOMMY: No. I've heard of a real gun, but...

WILBUR: A Chekhov's Gun is the, is a, is an idea in-in-in plot devices where if you tease something for long enough? And you keep showing it off, you have to do it at some point.

[pause]

QUACKITY: Listen, Wilbur. I-I don't know what your fuckin' end goal with this button is, but...not today. We have, we have some really good plans in place.

WILBUR: [exasperated sigh]

QUACKITY: I think, I think we could really-

TOMMY: Yeah. We could build more dicks.

QUACKITY: [stutter] No, no, ah, no...

TOMMY: [inaudible] Bit of comedic [sic] for you [inaudible]. Kinda seemed like the right thing in this situa-

QUACKITY & TOMMY: [laugh]

QUACKITY & (TOMMY): We're not gonna [sic] build more dicks.

(It's getting-It's getting a little-I mean we can though if we-)

QUACKITY: Listen, I have an idea. I have an idea. Wilbur, who-

WILBUR: Quackity, I need you to move out the way [sic], so I can reach the button.

QUACKITY: Listen, Wilbur-

WILBUR: _Quackity._ Step. Awa-

QUACKITY: Listen. Wilbur, listen _to_ me, listen _to_ me, just listen _to_ me. If we take down Schlatt, if we take down Schlatt, we can have a new [crosstalk] era of shit.

TOMMY: We can! And we can!

QUACKITY: We can!

TOMMY: Listen, listen Wilbur-

WILBUR: I _know_ w-

TOMMY: He's the ex-Vice President! Schlatt trusts him, and his, and his-

WILBUR: I _know we can but we'll be the bad guys_ , if we take him down we'll be the bad guys-

QUACKITY & (TOMMY): [inaudible] For all we know right now, for all we know right now, we had a discussion with Schlatt-

([inaudible] We have the brains, we have Techno, we have Tubbo, we have so many more people-)

WILBUR: _Tommy, step to one side._ Tommy, step to one side - that is an order.

TOMMY: No.

WILBUR: Tommy, that is an order. _Step_ to one side.

[pause]

QUACKITY: Don't do it, Tommy. Don't do it.

TOMMY: _No._

QUACKITY: Don't fuckin' do it. Don't fuckin' do it.

WILBUR: Tommy, if you trust me you'd step to one side. [sic]

[pause]

TOMMY: Do you wanna kill all of us with you? [crosstalk] 'Cuz [sic] if you do...

WILBUR: Tommy, if you trusted me-Tommy, if you-s-trusted me you'd press the [through laughter] letter D, on your keyboard.

TOMMY: Wilbur, if you wanna kill _all_ of us with Manberg, and you, and you think- If you wanna kill us all, then be my guest. [moves] But I don't think, I don't think, [crosstalk] you've hit that far, from the bottom. [sic]

QUACKITY: It's just gonna [sic] ruin everything. The elections, everything we've worked for up 'til this point is- [sigh] Oh, fuck.

WILBUR: [deep sigh] Tommy, we've tried my ideas. I'm willing to listen to you. We'll, I'll...I'm gonna [sic] follow you, Tommy.

Whatever you-Whatever you think is gonna [sic] be the best way of taking down Schlatt, we'll do it. We've tried my ideas.

QUACKITY: [sigh]

TOMMY: [stunned pause] Alright! Alright, okay!

QUACKITY: Okay. Alright. 

TOMMY: Thank you! Thank you.

QUACKITY: Let's get to work, fellas. Let's get to work.

TOMMY: L-listen to me, alright, listen to me. Armour on. Armour on. Take this, Wilbur. You're gonna [sic] wear armour now. Thank you.

WILBUR: No problem.

TOMMY: Will. Will. Thank you.

QUACKITY: Fuckin' hell...

WILBUR: No problem, no problem.

TOMMY: Now listen.

WILBUR: Befo-wait, can we, can we not discuss it in here? [crosstalk] I w-I w-wanna-I just need a-I just need a minute.

TOMMY: Yeah, yeah, it's a bit [inaudible], let's go.

WILBUR: If you guys-I'm just gonna leave the VC. You guys-you guys head back to Pogtopia, I'll b-I'll be there in a bit.

QUACKITY & TOMMY: Okay.

QUACKITY: Alright. No more button, we're fine, we're fine.

TOMMY: No more buttons. [crosstalk] If you've got any left, [inaudible].

QUACKITY: [inaudible]

WILBUR: Big Q, please.

QUACKITY: Alright, yeah, yeah, yeah.

TOMMY: Come on, come on, Big Q.

WILBUR: Big Q, you're just staring at my chair. [laugh]

TOMMY: [inaudible]

[long pause]

WILBUR: [sigh]

[blocks being placed]

_I heard, there was, a special place_  
_Where men, could go, and emancipate_

What the f-where's the next _fucking sign?!_

 _Well, this place is real, you needn't fret_  
_With Wilbur,_ [pause] _Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret_  
_A very big, and not blo-_ [voice _cracks]-wn up L'Manberg_

[satisfied sigh]

My L'Manberg! My...L'Manberg. [sigh] [desk thump] As long- [sigh] [lip smack] Chat, Tommy and q-Big Q can't know this. As long as I know the button is here... [pause] As long as I know.

[pause] Hold on. As long as I know the button is here. [sigh] As long-I'm-it's just not...not today. I just need to know that it's there, for a fallback, I need to know it's there.

You're saying 'do it', chat, but you're-this isn't-you-you aren't affec- You just wanna [sic] see explosions, you guys aren't affected- I understand, I understand, I...[breath] I've been hasty.

[pause]

But the fact that I know it's there. [pause] And I can just stroke my right mouse button. [breath] That's all I need.

S'long as I know it's there.

I'll be back.

I'll be back for this.

[sigh]

_Source:[Watch Will's VOD](http://www.twitch.tv/wilbursoot/v/773505933)_


End file.
